The Next reversal gen
by dragonspinner35
Summary: The name savion i'm not your average teen, on account of me being shy and the fact i can't talk to girls, but that doesn't stop the girls from talking to me, so you could imagine. The situation i put myself in the mushroom world where everyone is the opposite on what they appear to be so sit back and let the love take hold also keep the critic remark to a minimum
1. Chapter 1 (rewritten)

"Oh man I gotta get out of here" a young boy said running for dear life, "come now darling I don't bite "said the Koopa girl flying in her clown copter, now it doesn't take long for me to get a girl's attention, being my shy self, the moment I even talk to a girl I get nervous and run away." Why did I did have to be born so cute " the young boy mutter to himself dodging paratroops and goombas, anyway I should introduce myself before I forget, the name's Savion winter why winter you ask because my hair is white as snow. As for the girl who is chasing me, is none other than Ludesa von Koopa, the daughter of the evil queen bowzera. I dive in the nearby bush to catch my breath, "ok I think I lost her" Savion said to himself but he wasn't alone," lost who" said the mysterious stranger behind him.

The air grew silent as he slowly turns around, to only find out that it was boyish Koopa ludesa younger sister, I got to my feet and ran as fast as, but before I could get away from her but before I could get away, she jumped me and tied me up so I wouldn't move. "Now that I got you, you're gonna be mind and not ludesa's " royisha said with an evil grin plastered on her face, now you're all probably wondering how I ended up like this, bound and tied up by one worst Koopa, the mushroom kingdom has ever seen well let me take you back to a couple of days.

 _A few days ago_

I was at the local library catching up on some reading, then I headed to the convenient store, to grab a snack and made my way home, while listening to music when I trip and fell down a drain pipe," aaaaaaaaaaaah" Savion scream falling to his death the blackout a mile of the way down.

"Do you think he's ok" _I wonder who that is_ , I thought to myself as I slowly open my eyes." Ah my head what happens" Savion said while rubbing his head," hey girls he's awake" said a little girl, as they all gather in taking one look at them, they appear to some race of mushroom people," so cutie what's your name" the little one asked. "My name is Savion winter," Savion said wish this was all a dream, and he was not talking mushroom headed people.

"So may I ask who are all of you and where am I, "Savion asked quite curious," my name is to Adaline and these are my sisters sanoda, dexiode, and tenekode," toadaline said.

"As where you are you're in a world called zenith, more specifically the mushroom kingdom" tenekode carefully explained, _the mushroom kingdom that can't be aside from talking mushroom headed people, or the fact that everything outside has eyes on them, is a lot to be consider what I've seen from the video game back home, speaking of home I need to get back_." Toadaline is it, I don't suppose there is a way of me getting back home is there" Savion asked that's hoping he could get back home," sorry but we don't know how you got here" toadaline said a bit saddened.

"All we know is that we found you in the forest and you were unconscious," sanoda said _that explains why my head hurt so much_ , savion thought to himself as he contemplates his next move.

" I'm guessing there isn't anyone that can help me" savion asked "well we could try asking, Maria and Louise maybe they can help" dexiode said with hearing that gave savion some hope of returning home, "well then let's go ask them" savion said while trying to get up, but ended up stumbling forward almost hitting the floor. "Whoa, there you're not going anywhere in that state" sanoda said worried thinking I might hurt myself, as they all help me get back the bed. "Now you lye there and rest up and we'll ask them tomorrow," tenkode said I hate to admit it but there right, so I relax myself and felt my eyelids were getting heavy. The next minute I was sound asleep," sweet dreams" toadaline said softly as they all file out one by one.

 **A/N well guys I hope you like my newest creation I was** **thinking on making this a one shot but as I got a feel of it I just couldn't stop typing so you know what to do remember to like, fave and review this dragon taking flight bye guys**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N well guys here's the next chapter, I hope like the first one this has been good writing experience for me and I plan to bring you more of my ideas, with certain other fics I plan to right, it just goes to show you reading and writing can turn your whole life into adventure, well anyway let get on with the story before I start to ramble on.**

 **Savion: yeah you sure are a chatter box**

 **Dragon: shut up**

 **Savion: make me**

 **Dragon: you could be deleted at the push of a button**

 **Savion: I'm sorry I'll be good**

 **Dragon: that's better**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything everything belongs to Nintendo**

Chapter 2

I awoke to the sun being in my eyes, as I yawn and rub the sleepiness from my eyes, I look outside and saw it was a beautiful day. _So I'm guessing it wasn't a dream I really am in the mushroom kingdom, well once I ask the hero's or in this case heroines maybe I could get out of here_. "Oh good your awake, we wondering what would you like for breakfast" toadaline said while wearing a pink apron," pancakes are fine with me" savion said hearing his stomach growl. " All right pancakes it is then, also if you need to use the bathroom it's down the hall to the left" toadaline said while turning and heading back to the kitchen, I made way out of the room towards the bathroom, once inside I undress and hop in the shower. (A/N when savion is in the shower, he has a thing for singing when he sings you would believe he's a whole other person in there). If I locked away and we lost all today… tell me honestly… won't still love me the same, if I showed you my flaws if I couldn't be strong, tell honestly would you still love me the same. Right about now… if you judge major life…, would you stay by my side or is yah gone say goodbye, can you tell me right now if I couldn't buy you the fancy things in life shawty, would it be alright.

The moment the water stop, savion got out and dry off and headed down stairs, to what looked to be the kitchen everyone was eating breakfast." Was that you singing up there" sanoda asked quite curious, and toadaline fixing him a plate, "oh you heard that hehe*blush* it's nothing" savion said blushing while scratching his head. "Nothing that was the best singing I ever heard" dexiode said before taking another sip of her juice," you ever think about doing it in front of a crowd" toadaline asked slicing into her pancakes.

"I don't know the moment, I'm in front of a crowd I get REALLY nervous" savion said feeling a bit embarrassed, "everyone gets scared sometimes so don't worry about it" tenekode said making feel a little better. "I guess we should probably head to Maria and Louise place" dexiode said finishing the rest of her pancakes, as well as the rest of them.

They put their plates in the sink, to wash I was kind enough to help. "Now your our guest I can take care of it" toadaline said as we wait by the door for her," alright then let's go "sanoda said.

We were on the path, which took us to the nearby village while there I've been getting these looks from the locals, and hearing whispers from them.

" He's cute"

"where can I find a guy like that"

They even did things like cat calls,"hey there good looking, how's about you and me go somewhere and talk about us" said the toad," um u would but…" savion said nervously.

"He's with us so move along" dexiode said giving the girl a glare," I believe he could talk for himself" said the toad girl matching dexiode with a stare of her own.

"So how about it stud" said the toad girl

"I'm sorry but gonna have to decline "savion said apologetically

"Your lost but come find, me when you want to have a good time" she said winking while walking away.

"Can you believe her" toadaline said mad," I know right, they all feel that because their pretty, they could any guy they want" said a slightly irritated dexiode," come on girls try and not let it get to you" savion said as we came across a warp pipe, that led us to toad town while walking through town, I still got the same looks like how it was with," I think we should move faster " savion said getting a really uncomfortable, with the way these girls are looking at him.

"Your right lets pick up a little" tenekode said as they move a little faster, the other toads saw this and decide to give chase," forget that lets run" dexiode said as we all run at top speed.

We had manage to lose, a few streets over then took the warp pipe, that took us to maria and louise place as we try to catch our breath," please tell… *wheezing* it get better from here on out" savion said in and out of breath." Don't worry where here so you could relax" toadline said while rubbing his back, after that she walk up and knock on the.

" Coming "someone said from the inside, the door open there stood louise cover with flour on her," hey louise we need your help" toadaline asked louise looked behind and saw me, _wow he's cute_ thought to herself.

"Who is he" louise asked while dusting herself off, to look a bit more presentable toadaline did a gesture, for me to come over I walk past the others and made my way over." Hello my name is savion winter nice to meet you" savion said holding out his hand louise did the same shook his hand.

"Why don't you and the girls, come inside I get maria" louise said as we all made our way inside, she went off to get her sister who was relaxing in her hammock in the backyard.

"Hey maria" louise called,

"Yeah louise what's up" maria answered her sister,

"You mind coming here a sec" louise said.

"Sure be right there" maria said as she got out of her hammock, and made her way inside." So Louise what do need" maria asked her sister," it not much so me, than it is toadaline and her sisters with there new friend" louise said _new friend I wonder who that could be,_ maria thought to herself so they headed, to the living room to talk to toadaline on the matter she and her sisters are facing as well as their new friend.

 **A/N so tell me what you think I know it's not any level of writing but I'm getting there I still lot of work so this is one story you could enjoy so sit back relax and let the love take hold you remember what to do fave, follow and review this is dragon taking flight bye guys.**


End file.
